Teardrops on My Guitar
by PoUrThEcHaMpAgNe.O.O
Summary: Look at me please. Just turn your pretty little head and look at ME! Brooke thought to herself for at least the thousandth time...... NOT A SONG FIC! READ AND REVIEW! BROOKE CENTRIC. BRUCAS... Season 4
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything OTH. Not the characters, the title or the storyline. **(But I wouldn't mind owning Chad Michael Murray or James Lafferty. Lol)** I also don't own the song Teardrops On My Guitar by Miss Taylor Swift.**

**Pairings- Brucas and a little Pucas.**

_Teardrops On My Guitar_

_Look at me please. Just turn your pretty little head and look at ME! _Brooke thought to herself for at least the thousandth time. If only that gorgeous blue eyed blonde haired boy she could once call hers would look her way. Just once, that would be enough. Of course he hardly ever looked at her since **IT **had happened.

Brooke's stomach dropped at the thought of that night. That night he had told her he wasn't going to fight for her anymore. That she wasn't **The One**. **His** one. Oh how she wished she would have grabbed that strong arm of his, pulling him back, and telling him he was her one. But now of course she can never do that. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she took that happiness away from her best friend.

He and Peyton had hooked up shortly after. They seemed happy to her and that's all she wanted. Was for him to be happy (with her). Just thinking about those late nights at Brooke's apartment give the pretty brunette chill bumps. The way he would leave loving butterfly kisses down her neck on his journey to her chest, and the way he would lightly play with the hem of her shirt telling her he wanted her. The way he would slowly lift her shirt, his fingertips gently tickling the soft creamy skin of her lower abdomen. The way his tongue would leave a damp trail from her belly button all the way down to her…

**BRINGGGGG**.. _Saved by the bell_, Brooke thought smiling warmly to herself knowing she could get lost in thoughts of once upon a times. Brooke quickly gathered her things and ran out of the classroom, knowing thanks to the gay Principal they only had 3 minutes in between classes now.

Brooke was so speedy in her mission to go to her locker and get to 6th period on time, she didn't even notice the tall figure she plowed into. Well, that is she didn't notice till her feet flew out from under her sending her belongings soaring through the air.

She began to quickly apologize and gather her things, still determined to make it on time.

She abruptly stood up smoothing out her green halter top. She was about to walk to class when the tall figure handed her the history book she hadn't seen. As soon as she saw those hands, those gorgeous hands, she knew.

She hesitantly raised her head to meet the piercing blue eyes of the boy she loved so dear.

"Lucas. I.. Uhm.. I didn't see you I'm so very sorry." Brooke apologized feeling her knees becoming week just at the sight of him. "Don't worry about it" He replied. Giving her a small smile that made her heart catch in her throat.

"Well I Guess I'll see you later." Brooke said, her voice straining as she tried not to cry. It was hard not having him talking to her as if she was his world. She missed him. She missed him so much. She just wished she could tell him. She should tell him, she deserves him, they deserve each other. Its not like they weren't perfect for each other.

NO!! she silently cursed herself for having such absurdly selfish thoughts. After all she was the one who told him she didn't miss him. She drove HIM away. He didn't deserve to have his emotions played with like that. She knew what it felt like to be in a yo-yo relationship. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

"I guess so." Lucas said wishing she would stay longer. He just wanted to be her boyfriend again. Lucas couldn't hardly bare the thought of her being with someone else he just wishes he could tell her how he feels. How much he wants to be with her. How much he wants to grab her and throw her up against the lockers, right here, right NOW.

NO!! he said stopping himself. _You can't do that to her. She obviously doesn't want to be with you _Lucas sadly thought to himself. He had to get out of here before he went crazy. He couldn't hardly stand to look at her, her and those gorgeous moon size dimples, and her exquisite hazel eyes, knowing he could never kiss her from head to toe again. Like he had so many nights before. _Stop it Luke!_

**BRINGGG**…. "Damn it." Brooke swore under her breath , angry with herself for being late to English, yet again. "I gotta go Lucas.". She painted on a smile and gave him a friendly wink. With that she turned and walked (ran) to her next class.

"Bye Pretty Girl". Lucas whispered wishing she was still just that… His Pretty Girl.

**Please Review.. Tell me if you want another chapter or if it should be a oneshot. If I get enough reviews I'll add a chapter.. Keep in mind this is my FIRST fan fic so don't go to hard on me. Lol. Sorry it was so short. Reviews are loved!!!! **

**Love- **

**Prettygirlnboyfriend07 (aka- Taylor)**


	2. I Will Always Love You

**THANKS TO: All the people who reviewed.. This chapter will be longer!!! **

**Disclaimer-****I do not own anything OTH!!! Nor do I own The song I Will Always Love You By Whitney Houston**

**Couples**- BRUCAS!!! A little Naley and some (very little) Pucas ;s.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**I Will always Love You**

Brooke could see his handsome face now. The one she had been longing for, for far too long. He was dressed in a sharp black tuxedo, her in a waxen pearl dress, with a long train. Her hair up in a bundle of curls, a few touching the nape of her gorgeous thin neck. The neck **he** had spent numerous hours kissing, licking, and of course gently sucking.

She looked utterly breath taking, as did he. Brooke recognized this scenario. This was the site that occupied her dreams. It was her wedding day. **Their** wedding day. Brooke scanned the chapel finding her best friend Haley standing behind her squeezing the brides bouquet. She then fixed her eyes back on her fiancée. God he was gorgeous.

"Do you Lucas Eugene Scott take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife?". The Preacher proudly read, causing Brooke to flinch in surprise. She hadn't even noticed him. Brooke smiled as she looked into Lucas' piercing blue eyes. He was staring back at her with a warm smile plastered on his stunning face. Brooke felt her stomach heave with excitement. She had waited all her life to hear this boy say those two words.

"As long as you both shall live?" When Brooke heard the Preacher say the last line of the vows her eyes double in size, at the thought of what was about to come out of the mouth of the boy (man) standing before her. Lucas opened his perfect mouth, but sadly the only sound that came out was that of Brooke's retched alarm clock.

Brooke's arm swung out of her colorful comforter exasperatedly, whacking the alarm clock in anger. She can't count the times that alarm clock had interrupted her only time with the boy she so longed for. That thing was almost as bad as Peyton, but sadly she couldn't hit her anymore.

Brooke swung her legs over the edge of the bed, raising her arms in fatigue. Thank god it was Friday, Brooke wasn't sure she could handle more than a day of school, if even that. It wasn't the work she couldn't handle it was the pain of seeing **Them **together. No matter how hard she tried to avoid the horridly sickening sight, they were **Everywhere!** If only he knew how tempestuously she cried herself to sleep at night.

_Stop thinking about it Brooke, your only making it hurt worse._ She thought trying to stray her mind away from **That** subject. Brooke quickly hopped out of bed and walked over to her oak vanity next to her dresser. She grabbed her thick brush and began to run it through her dark, soft hair. After she finished perfecting her hair she moved on to her makeup.

When she was done applying the little makeup she needed, she walked over to her closet. Normally this would be the most important part of the morning, but lately she just hadn't cared. She no longer had anything (anyone) to look good for. She hastily threw on a pink halter top, a pair of dark blue jeans, and cheap heels she stole from her auburn haired friend Rachel. She quickly grabbed her black cross stitch shaw and quickly ran down stairs.

She began to pour herself a glass of water when she happened to glance at the clock on the microwave. "Oh Shit!!" Brooke cursed it was 8:05 fifteen minutes till her first class started.

She grabbed her purse and book bag as she flew out the door. If she had one more tardy for Mrs. McKagen she was screwed. The last time that Brooke had tardy that bitter old woman threatened to give Brooke three weeks of detention. Brooke hated detention. She didn't have the patience or the time. I mean come on, she was Brooke Davis, she had way better things to do.

Brooke reached the school at 8:11, thanks to her outlandish speeding. She ran inside the school building and practically flew to her locker. She grabbed her books and scurried into her first period. She sat down in her seat right as the tardy bell ring. Thank God she had made it. She was NOT about to have detention…again..

After forty-five minutes of listening to the horrendously boring sound of the teacher's voice, Brooke was finally released. She thought that bell would never ring.

She ran out of the classroom on to conquer the rest of her day (nightmare).

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was lunch hour, and so far everything had been ok. She hadn't seen that horrid couple that made her stomach churn yet, so in Brooke's eyes this had been a pretty good day. Until, she averted her eyes to the east side of the corridors, and what do you know there **They** were. They were practically having sex on the table. Brooke couldn't look at this sight (porno) any longer. She ran out of there as quickly as possible, running into the girls washroom.

She closed the heavy block of oak behind her and slid down it. Tears were flooding her face. She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't Not be with him. She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't compete with Peyton. Peyton was practically Lucas with boobs. She was perfect for him.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. Peyton had been all over him all day. He was sick of it. Every time he looked down expecting those twinkling hazel eyes all he found was Peyton's dull green ones. Every time he brushed a hand over her hair he wished it was silky and chocolate, not kinky and blonde. All he wanted was Brooke. He wanted to tell a lame joke just to see her crater size dimples appear. He wanted to make love to **Her** after fighting in the rain. He wanted Her not Peyton Her!

After a couple more minutes of Peyton haphazardly placing kisses all over his face Lucas finally pushed her off. "What?" Peyton asked confused as of why her boyfriend is pushing her away. "Just, not a good time I guess.". He lied, knowing he couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't tell her he was in love with her best friend.

"Well, how bout later tonight.?". Peyton pushed, she was ready to be with him. She also wanted to keep her eyes on him, she was Not going to lose him again.

"I don't think so Peyt. I'm just.. tired." He told her, making up any excuse he could to get away from her. He had nothing against Peyton she just, wasn't .. **Her.**

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want to be with me.?" Peyton questioned catching on to his lies. "Peyton that's not it, I.. I just need some me time.". "You never needed "You" time when you were with Brooke.".. Lucas couldn't deny this **Fact. **He never wanted to be alone when he could be with Brooke. Who would?

Peyton's heart broke at the silence. He hadn't even tried to plead his case. She would never be his **One**, and she knew that. "You know Lucas, maybe we should both have a little alone time.. Maybe even a little longer than a little.".. Peyton angrily spat. She grabbed her bag and ran into the school hallway while hate flew through her veins.

Lucas knew he had to go after her. As much as he didn't want to he hopped up and followed Peyton's trail through the deserted hallway.

"Peyton.. Peyton stop it your acting like a child.".. Brooke's tear stained faced wrinkled in confusion at this. Was she hearing things or were Pucas really arguing. Brooke quickly shot up and peered her dark head out the side of the door. What she saw was extremely unexpected, and from what she heard she was sure her alarm would go off at any second.

"A child.. A Child!! Are you kidding me. You practically declare your love for my best friend, and your ex out there and you say I'm acting like a child!!!" Peyton screamed, causing Brooke's heart to beat faster and faster. Had Brooke heard her right. Ok now Brooke was really wondering where that dreadful alarm clock was.

"Peyton I never said that.".. Lucas truthfully stated.. He hadn't said that exactly. "No but you might as well have. Lucas, I can't do this anymore. I..I just don't want to be with some one who doesn't want to be with me.". Peyton calmly said, holding back her tears. Tears were a sign of weakness, and this was no time to be weak.

She was right, he didn't want to be with her, and he knew she deserved better than that. He didn't know what to say. Nothing he could say at this point would make anything better. The only thing he could think of to do was apologize. So that's exactly what he did.." Peyton, I.. I'm sorry."

She shook her head in astonishment. He's sorry, he's sorry!. Peyton was so mad she could hardly breath. She put her head down then slowly raised it meeting fixing her green eyes on his paralyzing blue orbs .." Yeah.. Me too.". With those three simple words she walked away. It was the beginning of the end.

Brooke saw Lucas' just standing there deserted in the hallway. The same Lucas who apparently still cared for (loved) her. She hadn't realized she was staring at him so intently until he whipped around and met her hazel eyes with his blue ones. Then for the first time in a long time he said something she thought she'd never hear again.." Hey there, Prettygirl."

Maybe this would be a good day after all.

**Authors note-** hey guys how bout this cliff hanger ending. I love them.!! Don't be surprised if I post chapters at random times. I have weird spells of inspiration, so I could post another one In a few hours.. I have no idea. I'm just giving you a fair warning. lol.

Coming up is Some BRUCAS!!! YAY! Some Baley, Brachel and some Naley… probably more but that's all I got for right now.

**Please tell me what you guys want to happen!!! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!!! **

Xoxo, Prettygirlnboyfriend (aka Taylor)


	3. Dirrty

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything OTH!! Or the cologne Sean John's Unforgivable. Or the song Dirrty by Christina Aguilera.

Dirrty

Brooke smiled warmly at the nickname the beautiful boy had bestowed upon her at the launch of their previous relationship. She hadn't heard that name in far to long. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise; I was just in the bathroom and I heard yelling and I thought It sounded like Peyton so I decided to check then Bam it was you guys fighting and then you turned around and I ..I..".. Brooke explained blathering as she always did when she got nervous.. What can she do, she's a talker.

Lucas lightly chuckled at the rambling brunette.." I believe you Brooke, I know you wouldn't do that.".. He said, with a bit of sarcasm at last part. He slowly walked closer to her. God she looked beautiful. Her hair was a mess, her makeup smeared, I mean clearly she had been crying, but none of the mattered to Lucas. In his eyes she could look ridiculously beautiful in nothing (at all) but a paper sack.

Brooke eyed Lucas as he approached her. She could feel her heart move closer to her throat with each step he took. He was so close she could smell him. She absolutely adored the way he smelled. She had spent hours just inhaling his wonderful scent of musk and Sean John's Unforgivable. She slightly shook her head relieving it of those dangerous memories.

Lucas stopped in front of her. He was as close as he could get without their bodies touching. He gave her a crooked smile that could melt her heart as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Lucas leaned in placing a hand on her cheek as his beautiful mouth went to her ear. "Who caused your tears Prettygirl?".. He asked, his breath flying against her ear.

Brooke sighed in pleasure. She began to remember all the places those perfect lips had touched her. One memory caught her attention the most. It was the night he had given her a letter that contained three stupid (beautiful) words he had also previously written to Peyton (whore). She ran out angry into the pouring rain, and he quickly ran after her. After working things out they quickly ran back to the apartment…….

_Brooke ran inside, Luke following behind. The blonde boy shut and locked the oak door behind him. He slowly walked over to his beautiful girlfriend, who was wearing a devilish grin. He knew what she was thinking; it was the exact same thing he was. As soon as he reached the gorgeous brunette he gently pushed her up against the wall. He placed swift kisses on each side of her lips up her jaw line to her eyelids. He expertly began to unbutton her shirt, as she had already ridden herself of that heavy jacket. Once he had removed her shirt he slowly stepped back to take in the sight before him._

_Brooke felt her cheeks redden as Lucas stared at her and her __**Assets**__.." Stop-it Lucas, your making me blush.". She said embarrassed. Brooke couldn't remember the last time she had been __**shy**__. Especially about her body. "Trust me baby you have __**Nothing**__ to be embarrassed about.".. Lucas said, hungry for her. The last time they had been __**Together **__they weren't serious. In fact, he had been cheating on her with __** Peyton**__. Brooke was truly amazed at how much that boy had changed. Not only his personality, but his looks. Brooke had still yet to see __**him, **__and she couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed him by that awful article of clothing covering one of her favorite parts of his body.. His chest. She enveloped his pink lips in hers and began to lift his shirt exposing what she had been longing to see. She grabbed his hand leading him into the __**bedroom**__. She wanted him…__**Bad**_

_He followed her, his mind hazy, full of so much want and need. He gently laid her half naked body on the bed. God he had forgotten how breath taking she was. He slowly got on top of her holding his weight, protecting her small body. The last time they were together it was just kind-of a quick high both of them got off on. This time he wanted her to feel loved._

_Throughout the night he had kissed every inch of her body, and when they finally did make love, it surpassed any fantasy their minds could have dreamt up. Brooke had never felt so loved , nor had Lucas._

Brooke quickly snapped out of her heated memory remembering Lucas' question.." Its nothing, just stupid stuff.".. She gave him a reassuring smile and looked into his gorgeous eyes.." Don't worry about it.".. Brooke said don't worry about it, but she really, really wanted him to worry.

Lucas smiled.." Nothings worth your tears, beautiful.".. he said, pulling her into a hug. God, he had missed touching her. He wished he could hold her forever, but they still had one more class. "We should probably get back, we've still got some learnin' to do.". Lucas told her playfully.

Brooke gave Lucas a wicked grin.. "I have a better idea."… she grabbed his hand and led him down the narrow hallway. Once they reached the door they made a break for her car. "Brooke, what are we doing?".. Lucas asked, not sure what that crazy mind of her was thinking. "Come on Lucas, lets just go somewhere.".. Brooke whined. She did not want to stay here. In fact she wanted to go back to her apartment and have her wicked way with the boy looking down at her, but she could settle for dancing. Brooke smiled.. " Lets go to Mega mix.".. It was Brooke's absolute favorite club.

Lucas contemplated for a moment finally deciding to go with Brooke's idea. He **Really **wanted to spend **Time** with her. He nodded his head giving Brooke the ok. She hastily got into the drivers seat and drove as quickly as she could. Speeding by least ten (fifteen) mph.

When they finally reached the club Brooke flew over to the bouncer and flashed the fake Ids she had mad three years before. He carelessly accepted them and the teens flew inside. There was a good sized crowd in there for the time of day it was. Usually this place was dead till at least seven.

When they reached the bar Brooke handed Lucas his Id and he chuckled at the memories.. "Thank you Gretchen." Lucas said using her fake name. Such an odd choice. Brooke looked nothing like a Gretchen, but he didn't look like a Henry either.. "Anytime Henry" Brooke retorted, a bit surprised he remembered.

Brooke was about to order a drink when one of her favorite songs to dance to came on.. " Lucas lets dance. Please, please, Please!!" Brooke begged, knowing Lucas wouldn't (couldn't) resist her. "Alright." Lucas said, following Brooke out to the dance floor.

As Christina Aguilera's Dirrty blasted through the club, Brooke's tiny frame was up against Lucas' teasing him with her every move. Halfway through the song she began to grind her hips into **Him. **He couldn't take it anymore. He spun her around, and looked into her eyes. All of a sudden his lips were on hers, tasting, wanting, and most of all needing.

Brooke snaked her arms around his neck and furiously kissed him back. She had wanted this for so long. This was wonderful, but she needed more. She pulled away slowly looking into his deep blue eyes. "Lets get out of here.".. She said breathlessly.

He smirked and grabbed her wrist.." I thought you'd never ask.".. They ran out of the club to Brooke's car speeding back to Brooke's apartment.

**Authors Note- **Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here was some Brucas for everyone!!! Oh man, I love Brucas.. I really wanted to focus on them in this chapter. Please tell me what you guys want next!!! I'm thinking about bringing in some Naley, Brachel and Baley. I was going to this chapter but I felt it needed to be Brucas only. I might change the rating to M for the next chapter I'm not sure yet. Just tell me what you think.. REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!!! Xoxo- Prettygirlnboyfriend07 (aka Taylor)


	4. Author's NotePLEASE Read!

**Author's Note**

Hey Guys, I'm soooo sorry its been so long. I have the FLU how sucky is that. I'm miserable. I should be better in two, three days tops. The new chapter **should** be up later this week or early next week. Thank you to all the people who review; you guys keep me going.

**Please, please, please, please, please **Private message me and tell me what you guys think I should do next chapter. I'm having a bit of writers block. I hate it. Tell me whether you think I should do a sex scene in detail or like I did in chapter three. I'm a little nervous about it. I've never written a sex scene before and I want you guys to really like it. That's also a reason the chapter is late.

Please just let me know… I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far and I want the new chapter to be up to par. Anyways now I'm babbling. Tell me what you guys want.

- Xoxo Prettygirlnboyfriend07 (aka- Taylor)

P.S. Sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. I hate it when authors do that. ;)


	5. Authors Note2! READ! not quitting!

Authors Note

Hey guys I▓m really sorry its been so long. I had planned on updating last week but I couldn▓t. I know its been forever, but just to let you know I am not quitting this story, nor is it on a permanent hiatus. It will however, be a while before I can update again. I really hope you▓ll understand.

Two weeks ago tomorrow my 20 year old cousin died from a seizure. I▓m really messed up right now. I▓m just really freaked. I really, really miss him.  
I need some time to find myself and recuperate. I just really need to pull my self together.

I really hope you all understand. I will update I just need some time. Feel more than free to PM or Review me telling me to update. Please understand and to all my readers I▓m terribly sorry I▓m just lost right now. I▓m not sure when I▓ll update again, but I▓m sure it wont be too terribly long. I wont go more than three months, probably not even two. I▓m soooo sorry. Please forgive me or better yet understand.

Thanks guys,

- Prettygirlnboyfriend07(aka-Taylor)

P.S. My computer is messed up too. Its awful all kinds of things are happening. Won't Take Too Long I Swear. Thanks.

P.P.S. Did anyone else think that Peyton is kind of being too bitchy to Lindsey. I don't like Peyton all that much, but thats SUPER bitchy!!!. I'd Rather see Lindsey and Lucas Together before Pucas!! And Carrie Is SUCH A BITCH. Oh well just saying my feelings.. lol.. TTYL, BRUCAS ALWAYS!! 


	6. I'll Make Love to You

Authors Note- Hey guys, thank you for being so patient. I wrote this on a wimb so its not that great. Its more of a filler. Its mostly about the Brucas lemon. Yay. Its pretty long to make up for the wait.J And remember this is my first sex scene. So please review and tell me what you think. This is pretty lemony and kinda graphic. So if that offends you.. TURN AWAY NOW. Lol.  
A Special Thank you To

onetreehillgirl066- You helped me soooo much your soooo amazing. I▓m really not sure what I would have done without ya.

StarwberryHearts4- Your review is totally what made me want to update. Your story is amazing. Thank You.

Also thank you to Cheerandbrood323, svblfb4life, & Tigger167

And To Everyone Who Reviewed.  
Disclaimer- Unfortunately I own nothing.  
I▓ll Make Love To You.  
bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrucasbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Brooke hit the brakes, sending her flying back in her seat, as she pulled into the driveway.  
She quickly undid her safety belt and ran out of the car and up to the door in anticipation.

She smiled as she heard Lucas run up behind her. She slid her key into the hole, and turned it. Brooke held the door open as the blonde boy ran inside, hastily shutting and locking it after.

Lucas smiled at the girl (goddess) standing before him. He patiently walked over to her taking her hand in his as he kissed her forehead lightly. He wanted this to last awhile. They hadn▓t slept together in way to long, and he was not about to let this reunion fly by.

Brooke grinned and snaked her arms around his neck, giving him a loving kiss that quickly turned into a passionate one. She placed her small hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer, farther into the kiss (if that was possible).

Lucas leisurely put his hand on the small of her back. This was his favorite place, he didn▓t know why, but to him this was one of the sexiest places on her body. He could feel himself falling farther into the kiss, which was the last thing he wanted. This needs to be special. He reminded himself. Thinking of this he gradually pulled away, if this was going to be slow he needed to get out of her arms now. This was solely about pleasing her.

Brooke looked up at Lucas with confusion shading over her face. She thought he wanted this. Oh, god, what if he didn▓t want me. What if he only wants Peyton. Stupid, stupid. Brooke quickly snapped out of it. Be rational, just ask him. ..■Did I do something Lucas?■.. she asked, her hazel eyes staring into his blue ones.

Lucas could only chuckle.. ⌠Baby, I want to please you.■.. ⌠I want this to mean something, its been a while so lets just take our time.■.. Lucas reassured her, as he tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. He put his hand on her cheek, making soft circles with him thumb ..■I Love You, Brooke Penelope Davis.■..

Brooke just stared at him in awe. Right then that was all she could do. No one ever made her feel the way he did. He always knew just what to say to leave her weak in the knees. She couldn▓t hardly breathe. She slowly opened her mouth saying what she had been longing to for the past three months. ..■I Love You Too, Lucas Eugene Scott.■.. She said emphasizing his horrid middle name. ..■I always have, and probably always will.■.. She looked down, then quickly back up again. This time with tears shining in her eyes ..■I missed you, I know I said I didn▓t, but I was just protecting my heart, but in reality it wasn▒t mine anymore. I gave it to you three years, two months, and 4 days ago.■..

Lucas grinned down at her. Things were finally as they as they should be.

Brooke took Lucas▓ hand in hers and sluggishly led him up to her room. Looking back and smiling every ten seconds. She felt like she had the day they had become exclusive, the day they made up after she slept with the devil. That was the happ┘no the second happiest day of her life. Now probably being first.

Once they hit the door they ran inside, and began to take off their shoes, leaving the rest for each other.

Brooke gave Lucas a devilish grin as she walked over to the stereo, sitting on her shelf, and turned it to number four. When Brooke felt the vibration she turned it up louder, thinking of how appropriate the song was.

The brunette walked over to the blonde and put her hand on his perfectly sculpted chest. God, she could feel it through his shirt. She grinned wickedly and pushed him down on the bed. ..■Sit, and don▓t move till I▓m done.■..

Lucas grinned at this. Brooke had only done this twice before, each time being better than the last. Lucas stared, sure his mouth was hanging open as she began to dance.

Close your eyes, make a wish And blow out the candlelight For tonight is just your night We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night

Brooke slowly undid her top, button by button, slipping it off, onto the floor. Her small hands moved down her toned body to the button on her jeans. She unlooped the button and leisurely pulled the zipper down, sliding off the dark pants.

Pour the wine, light the fire Girl your wish is my command

Brooke walked over to Lucas. ..■Do you want to take it from here, or should I continue.■.. Brooke teased, already knowing the answer.

I submit to your demands

Lucas bit his bottom lip, trying to keep some control. He slipped his hands on her waist and pulled her into a lust-filled kiss. As the kiss heated up he ran one of his hands up her back, and skillfully unhooked her bra. He pulled away from the kiss as he slowly slipped a strap down one of her arms, leaving a soft kiss on the spot that had earlier held its place. This causing a soft moan to escape Brooke▓s lips. He repeated his action till her chest was completely bare.

Lucas slightly stepped back taking in the vision before him.

Brooke chuckled, knowing how much of a breast man Lucas was. Damn, he must have been miserable with A-cup Peyton. She smiled at him and brought him closer to her, as she ran her small hands up his shirt, feeling his toned abs. Brooke could feel the moan bubbling in her lips. He wasn▓t even inside of her yet and she was moaning, like crazy.

Brooke haphazardly peeled his shirt off throwing it into the pile that occupied her clothes. She wrapped her fingers around the belt that was holding his jeans in place. She undid the buckle, button, and quickly unzipped his pants, contributing them to the floor also.

Lucas slowly laid her on the bed, getting on top of her, holding his weight, as he began to kiss her lips, up her jaw line, to that spot right behind her ear, that he knew drove her crazy. He then kissed down her neck, stopping to seductively lick her pulse point.

Brooke felt Lucas▓ tongue touch her and thought she was going to scream, but thankfully only a small groan came from her throat.

Lucas heard Brooke groan, and quietly groaned himself. Knowing he was turning her on was the best aphrodisiac in the world. He trailed kisses down her chest stopping at her breast. He slowly kissed around it, finally taking it into his mouth. He quickly flicked her nipple with his tongue, stopping ever so often to lightly nip at it.

Brooke couldn▓t take it anymore, when she felt his teeth she squealed. She softly pushed on his head, trying to tell him what she wanted.

Lucas smiled at her brashness, and slowly left a trail of kisses down her stomach, lightly blowing on each. When he reached the spot just above her underwear, he ran his tongue across the line, teasing her as much as he possibly could.

Brooke bit her lip, suppressing a moan, she was not going to give him that. This was the worst feeling in the world. His teasing had never bothered her this much, she needed release┘┘now.

Lucas placed her bright pink thong between his teeth and slowly pulled it off, carelessly throwing it across the room. He softly kissed the inside of her thighs, trailing up to her soft folds. When he finally reached the anticipated place he purposely scanned over it going to the other thigh.  
Brooke groaned. She couldn▓t take it any longer. She raised her legs, ever so slightly, hoping the tease would get the point.

Lucas smiled knowing the control he had over her. He knew what she wanted but he wanted to hear her say it. ..■What is it baby?.■.. Lucas asked playing dumb. ..■What do you want.■.. He whispered compellingly.

I'll do anything, girl you need only ask

⌠Please, Lucas.■.. Brooke strained, She couldn▓t hardly speak. ..■Please What?■.. Lucas Pushed. . Brooke finally just pushed his face into her. Lucas smiled, showing him might even be better than telling him. Lucas sweetly kissed her folds, once before pushing two fingers into her.

Brooke screamed, and harshly gripped the sheets. ⌠Oh, god.■.. Brooke had forgotten how good he was at this.

Lucas slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. He brought his tongue up to her clitoris, and slowly lapping it. He brought her legs and placed them over his shoulders, putting her in a position sure to make her climax.

Brooke tilted her head back and arched her back, calling out his name several times. She placed one hand on his head and began to rub her fingers through his hair every now and then softly tugging. Brookes moans increased as her climax began to build.

Lucas▓ speed increased wanting to give her unfathomable satisfaction.

Brooke moaned loudly as she felt the waves of pleasure wash over her. She felt them begin to die down, as another round came up. Brooke screamed and grabbed the bedpost behind her. She had never had two in a row like that. She laid there, calming down as her breathing began to even out.

Lucas smiled up at her, satisfied with himself. He gently bent down to kiss her lips. He ended up kissing her ear, for she had turned to nibble on his ear.

Brooke sucked on his ear one last time before lifting her head a little, to whisper in his ear. ..■Thank you, now fuck me.■.. Brooke wasn▓t usually that crude, but she also wasn▓t usually aching between her legs like this.

Lucas smiled and kissed her fervidly, before standing up only to remove his pants.

Brooke reached over and grabbed a condom out of the drawer on the nightstand. She checked the date, and quickly handed it to Lucas, grinning the entire time. This is what she▓s been waiting for.

Lucas quickly rolled the protection on and got back down on top of her. He held himself as he got in position to enter her. ..⌠I love you.⌠.. Lucas said looking into his Prettygirl▓s eyes.. Wow, he could finally say His Prettygirl now. ..■Your sure?■.. He asked, not wanting her to regret anything. She smiled. ..■Luke, I▓ve never been so sure about anything in my life.■.. And with that he entered her.

I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go Till you tell me to 

He stopped once inside giving her a chance to adjust to his size. Man, Brooke thought, He▓s bigger than I remember. Once the pressure was replaced with pleasure she gave him a small nod.

Lucas took the signal and began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Brooke bit her bottom lip in pleasure.

Lucas lowered his head and enveloped her lips in his. He picked up pace, and began to kiss her harder.

Brooke opened her mouth and slid her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance. Lucas quickly granted it to her, opening his mouth allowing their tongues to tangle.

Brooke could feel herself nearing so she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, shoving him farther into her.

Lucas▓ sped up, but only a little, still wanting to take his time.

Brooke could tell he wasn▓t going to give her the speed she wanted (needed) so she pulled away from the kiss, and smiled up at Lucas. ..■Let me on top.■.. Brooke commanded.

Lucas rolled his eyes, smiling as he flipped onto his back. After Brooke got situated he placed his hands on her hips helping her to ride him.

Brooke placed one hand on his stomach pushing harder trying to get the release they both needed.

Lucas could feel himself about to climax. He grabbed her hips helping her to go a little faster, just enough to give them what they needed. Lucas finally came. He had never felt so good in his life. He swore he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. After his high died down he realized Brooke had yet to cum.

He grabbed her hands, feeling her body tensing up. He knew she was about to peak.

Brooke began to release, screaming his name several times, Brooke rode it out a little longer till the waves of pleasure that washed over were so strong she fell on top of him.

They just layed there holding each other for another ten minutes before Brooke got off of him, and got down next to him. Lucas pulled up the covers. And lovingly kissed her head.

⌠No one makes me feel as good as you do, Prettygirl.■.. Lucas told her, as he grabbed her hand.

Brooke smiled.. ■This is how it should be.■.. she closed her eyes and lay her head on his chest.

Brooke looked up at Lucas. She smiled and opened her mouth. ..■Tha■┘

⌠BROOKE!, LUCAS! Oh my god.■.. Brooke▓s breath caught in her throat at the females voice┘┘┘┘┘┘..

Authors Note- Muahhhhh, who do you think caught them???? I guess you▓ll just have to wait to find out. Sorry. Thank you guys for everything, especially to my reviewers. Please remember that reviews are LOVED. 


	7. Twisted

**Author's Note- I thought since it had been a while since I made you wait so long for the last chapter I'd go ahead and give you this one, its not that long, but it'll do, plus you get to find out who walked in on them. **

**P.S. In chapter three I said they were going to Brookes apartment, and I screwed up, I meant the house that she lived in during season 4, also If the last chapter was kind of graphic I felt it needed to be, we all need a little Brucas lovin' and I thought It shouldn't be something we just skimmed over. Lol **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Twisted**

**It's twisted, messed up **

**And the more I think about it It's crazy, **

**but so what I may never understand it **

**I'm caught up and I'm hanging on**

**I wanna love you even if it's wrong**

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**oth**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO _

Brooke slowly sat up, holding the soft sheet to her as she rose. She looked over to the intruder and nervously smiled.." Rachel, I can ex-.".. Brooke began only to be cut of by a second voice. .."Rach, are you ok?".. the voice asked frantically barging through the door.

This other voice happened to be that of a male. It was a voice she knew all too well. Brooke hung her head, knowing this was all about to become insanely chaotic.

.."Yeah, Mouth, I'm fine, but apparently these two are need some serious counseling.".. Rachel couldn't believe this, Brooke was in bed with the boy that caused her broken heart. Had she fallen and hit her head!

Mouth looked over at the clothe- deprived couple lying on the bed. The first thing that popped into his head was finally, but then he remembered how their relationship had ended, and wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He loved both Brooke and Lucas, and all he wanted was to see them happy.

Rachel put her hand on her hip and gawped at Brooke. .."Can I talk to you, fat ass?".. Brooke was cautious getting up, not wanting to reveal herself. She swung her legs over the bed and wrapped the sheet completely around herself, leaving the comforter for Lucas.

Brooke quickly walked over to Rachel, who shoved her out the door.

_bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrachelbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb_

Brooke followed her fiery hared friend into the bathroom. Rachel quickly turned around and locked the tall door. She quickly spun on her heel to face her best friend. .."Brooke, what are you thinking?".. Rachel asked trying to understand why Brooke would go back down that rode again.

.."I love him Rachel.".. Brooke confessed, with a tone of bitterness in her voice, no one seemed to understand that.

Rachel laughed at this. .."You don't love him Brooke, you miss the feeling of having someone, but trust me we can find you someone without you having to resort to this."..

Brooke's jaw dropped in disbelief. How could she say that, that boy was her everything. Why couldn't everyone just get it through their thick heads. .."Excuse me, how dare you, that is not fair.".. Brooke said angrily through her teeth. .."You don't get it, I love him so much, I can't stand it when I'm not around him, and when I am I can hardly breathe. So you, you don't get to tell me how I feel. That boy stole my heart a long time before you came around, so you, Rachel, are talking out of school.".. Brooke said her volume increasing with every word. She didn't want to yell at Rachel, but she was just soooo frustrated with her.

Rachel looked into Brooke's eyes, searching for the truth, but all she saw was love. She couldn't believe how much Brooke really did love him. .."Brooke, as much as I hate to say this,", Rachel said in her usual cynical attitude. .."but, I care about you, so if this is really what you want, then I won't stand in your way. Just don't get hurt again.".. Rachel declared.

Brooke had never heard Rachel actually say she cared about her. She always knew she did, but it was still nice to hear it. Brooke just grinned at Rachel. .."You do care about me.".. Brooke sang, mocking her ally.

Rachel rolled her eyes. .."No, I'm just tired of being deprived of my not so needed beauty sleep, by the sound of your sobbing.".. She spat, protecting her tough exterior.

Brooke smiled. .."aRiiiiight.".. She knew what Rachel was trying to do so she just went along with it. .."Can I get back to bed now?." Brooke probed. .."I think I might be needed.".. She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Rachel placed a finger near her mouth acting as if she was going to barf. .."Go ahead, bitch.".

.."Bye, Whore.".. Brooke retorted, running out the door, down the hall to her man.

_Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrouthbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb_

Brooke flew into the room colliding with her small friend Mouth. Brooke had completely forgotten he was here. She backed up a step or two, and smiled over at him anxiously. .."Hey mouth, uhm.".. she began awkwardly, unsure of his reaction.

Mouth smiled at the pretty brunette. .."Its fine, Brooke. I'm happy for you guys. In case you didn't know this has been a long time coming.".. he gave Brooke a final nod as he began to walk around her to the door. .."Oh, and don't hurt her this time Luke.".. Mouth said with sincerity looking directly into the blonde boys eyes, and with that he was gone.

Lucas cringed at the thought of him causing Brooke pain, whether it be mental or emotional. He would never hurt her again. He never meant to hurt her in the first place, but this time he'll do everything in his power to guarantee no pain.

Brooke gently closed the door, holding on to the handle a little longer than necessary. She wasn't sure what she was gonna say to him. What if Mouth had said something and he realized he didn't want her anymore. What if... Stop it. She told herself, why did she have to think so much. Whoa, she never thought she'd say (think) that.

Brooke walked back over to the bed. She dropped the sheet that had previously been covering her as she began to slip into her side of the bed. Once there, she grabbed the comforter and covered her nude frame.

Lucas could sense something was up. She wasn't looking him in the eye, she was hiding something. .."What's wrong, sweetheart?".. Lucas questioned the suspicious brunette.

Brooke looked up, into Lucas' eyes. .."I- I, are you sure about this.. I'm the one you want?".. She asked, sucking nervously on her bottom lip.

He looked into her searching eyes, how could she even ask that. Peyton was great, she was artistic, talented, she loved music. She was his soul mate, but she wasn't Brooke. And Brooke was all he wanted. .."Brooke Penelope Davis, you are the one I want, you're the one I see standing next to me,, an-and it's true I care about Peyton,, but baby, I'm in love with you.".. Lucas said, kissing her forehead. He was not going to let her go this time.

Brooke smiled, tears filling her eyes. .."Good answer.".. She said quietly, fearing her voice would break. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, gracefully moving to his ear. .."I love you soo much, Lucas you're my everything. These past months have been miserable, I was sure my life ended the day we broke it off, but I think in reality it only, truly began.".. She clarified, her voice breaking as she moved to look directly into his icy blue orbs. .."If we hadn't had this...break...".. She said thinking of the word to best describe their parting. .."I don't think we would be where we are now, I don't think we would be this strong."..

Lucas listened to her every word, agreeing more and more with each. .."Your perfect,, you know that?".. he asked playfully, meaning it.

Brooke smirked. .."Oh, I know.".. She retorted, causing Lucas to lightly chuckle at her immodesty. It only made him love her more.

Brooke grinned up at Lucas. .."So, I guess we should get some sleep.".. She said feigning devastation. .."Unfortunately, we do have school (prison) tomorrow.".. She lowered her head, resting it on his perfect chest.

Lucas smirked at his little drama queen. He placed a finger under her chin, gently lifting her face to his. .."Or we could do this.".. Lucas said, taking her lips in his own.

Brooke smiled into the kiss, and slowly pulled away. .."I like your plan better.".. She disclosed, kinking an eyebrow as she leaned up for another kiss.

Lucas could feel himself growing hard. He knew where this was headed, and he was not complaining.

Brooke strattled Lucas, not breaking the kiss once, and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Lucas ran one hand up her shirt, and began to rub her back, on his way to her stomach. Somewhere on their journey his hands ended up on her breasts. He pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss her neck.

Brooke grinned when she felt Lucas' lips connect with her neck. That was her.. third favorite place to be kissed. She lazily placed her hand on the back of his head, urging him to keep going. .."Well Mr. Scott, does this mean your up for round two?".. Brooke asked with a phony formal accent.

Lucas stopped what he was doing to look up at the seductive brunette. .."And round three and four."..

_Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrucasbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb_

**Authors Note- O.K. so I know this chapter wasn't all that long, but I was pretty pleased with it. How'd you like the mystery person... or people. Lol. Thank you guys (again) for stickin' with me through the long break.  
Please tell me what you guys think and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. I debating on having them go through the next day and being together at school or hiding it. Tell me what you guys would rather read... Its all about ya'll anyways. Lol. Thanks so much. REVIEWS ARE LOVED!! - Prettygirlnboyfriend07(aka-Taylor)**

**P.S.- I'm sooo sorry that the last story was formatted so weird. My comuters messed up and it does that everytime i upload a new chapter.. hopefully it will be fixed soon, but on this story i had to upload the document then fix it and turn it into a chapter..it sucked. lol. Oh, Well, Thanx guys. REVIEW!!!**


	8. Everybody's Fool

**Disclaimer- I own Nothing...how sad is that.**

**Authors Note- Hey guys, sorry It took soo long, but school is killing me, and finals are in a week,a week. Ahh! Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, you guys are great and keep 'em coming. Oh, and I did change the rating to M just to be safe. I don't plan to do anymore lemons in this story'well maybe a couple, if there asked for so if you want 'em ask!! This chapter won't be as long, but I will update sooner. The shorter the sooner!! Anywhoo, thank you guys soo much, hope you like the chapter. Reviews are loved. Also I need a Beta so if your interested PM me or tell me through review. Thanks - Taylor**

**

* * *

**

**Everybody's Fool**

_Perfect by Nature _

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

Brooke turned to her side to watch her gorgeous boyfriend snore. She had woken up about ten minutes ago, and decided not to wake Lucas. They still had three hours till they had to leave, and she was in no rush.

Brooke gently lifted her right hand and began to rub soft loving circles on Lucas' arm, while she used her free one to prop her head up. She loved watching him sleep, of course she loved watching him do anything, but she loved the way he looked when he slept...Happy.

He always had a soft, small smile on his lips when he was sleeping.

Brooke's arm was pushed off as he turned to his side. He turned once more landing in the place he'd began.

_Maybe he's dreaming.._ Brooke thought.. _Maybe its about me._

Brooke slowly dipped her head down and began to place soft kisses along his strong jaw.

Lucas' smile widened, urging Brooke to keep going. Brooke moved her hand to his chest and started rubbing placid circles on his toned chest, causing a soft moan to escape Lucas' mouth.

Brooke smiled and left a trail of kisses down his neck.

Lucas tilted his head sleeping back into the pillow.. _Peyton_ ..Lucas incoherently groaned.

Brooke's head shot up. _Peyton! Did he just say ...Peyton. I cannot believe after everything, he would..._Brooke thought, as a tear made a salty trail down her porcelain face.

Brooke ,without thinking, slapped Lucas across the face.

Lucas woke from his hellish dream, only to find a burning in his cheek, and an angry Brooke glaring at him.

"What the hell, Brooke, what was that for?".. Lucas asked shocked at the sudden fury that seemed to have washed over his girlfriend over night.

Brooke opened her mouth, ready to let him have it, but quickly closed it again._ He doesn't know, he was asleep, damn it, I should just play it cool, well as cool as I can. Maybe he didn't mean it, maybe... _Brooke quickly snapped out of her thoughts, remember Lucas' had asked her something.

"Uhm...Its...Uhm time to get ready. You can have the shower first.".. Brooke said, straining to hold in her rage.

Lucas gave Brooke a weird look and hopped out of bed heading toward the bathroom.

Lucas quickly threw off his boxers , got in the shower and turned it off.

"Holy Crap!!".. Brooke heard Lucas' scream over the running water.

"What is it?".. She asked, alarmed by his outburst. �Its freezing!!�.. Lucas hollered.

_I guess Rachel's already gone..._ Brooke assumed. .."Guess Rach. Used up the hot water.".. Brooke yelled back.." A cold showers probably what you need anyway.".. Brooke added under her breathe.

Lucas quickly washed and hopped out. He quickly grabbed a towel and covered himself as he ran out of the room.

"Its all yours babe.".. He said smiling at the last part.

Brooke looked up from the magazine she had grabbed earlier. .."Thanks, but I'll have to wait for it to warm up, I don't need to cool down.".. Brooke spat unable to hide her irritation.

_Ok something's definitely up with her..._ Lucas pondered, grabbing the clothes he'd warn yesterday. Unfortunately he was going to have to wear them again. It's a good thing he had taken them off before anything 'dirty' had happened.

Brooke wrapped her pink sheet around her and hastily flew into her closet. _This is going to be a long day.._ Brooke groaned as she looked through her possible outfit choices. She finally settled on a medium length jean skirt, her green 'R is for Rad' shirt and green ballet flats.

She gathered the clothes and set them out on the dresser by her bathroom.

Brooke ran into the restroom. _The water should be warm enough by now_... she thought. She turned on the water discovering she was right. She hopped in and began to wash her hair, hoping to wash away Peyton with the soap.

After she was finished she dried her hair straight, threw on the little make up she needed, and got dressed.

When she was ready she glanced in the mirror took a deep breath and walked out into the bedroom. She grabbed her purse and looked at Lucas.." Ready to go?".. She asked sounding a little more relaxed.

"Yeah.".. Lucas replied cautiously, careful not to say something to set her off.  
Brooke ran down stairs, deciding to skip on breakfast. She felt as though she might throw up already.

They still had about twenty minutes before class started, but Brooke just wanted to get out of here.

She ran out of the house toward her car with Lucas following behind.

Brooke started her light blue Bug, and began down the block. She could tell Lucas was uncomfortable so she put her free hand on his to put him at ease. _He doesn't remember...He doesn't remember...Let it go..._ She told herself continually.

Lucas let out the breath he had been holding when she touched him. She sure was acting strange. _Maybe she doesn't feel well_. he thought.

Brooke quickly found the parking spot she had claimed hers three years ago, and pulled in.  
She unbuckled her seat belt and sat in the warm car, knowing they wouldn't open the building doors for at least ten minutes.

She turned to Lucas, not sure if she should explain herself or not. Brooke bit her glossed lip contemplating with herself.

Lucas could tell something was bothering her. He didn't know if he should ask her about it or wait for her to tell him, but by the way she'd been acting he wasn't sure if she'd ever bring it up. Brooke was the kind of girl who kept it in. She was extremely voiced, but she was also extremely shy. She had been hurt so many times before, she was scared to voice her emotions.

Lucas finally turned toward the pretty brunette.." What is it Brooke?".. He asked, a little nervous about her reaction.

Brooke looked down and began to twirl her thumbs.." I...I just..." Brooke said in a breathy voice.

Lucas placed a finger under her chin raising her to his eye level.." Look at me Prettygirl, What's going on, you can tell me."..

Brooke looked into his light blue eyes.." This morning, you moaned in your sleep, and I kissed you and you moaned again..".. She told him with moisture burning the rims of her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could get the last part out without screaming it.

Lucas smirked.." What's so bad about that.".. He said before he leaned in close.. "I can't help it if you turn me on.".. Lucas whispered, half trying to lighten the mood.

Brooke couldn't control the salty drops that poured over onto her thin cheeks..." Well apparently I'm not the one who pleases you.".. She hissed

Lucas' mind immediately flooded with confusion. What could she be talking about.  
"Brooke, I don't understand."..

Brooke angrily licked her lips.." _Peyton!,_ Lucas, I kissed you and you called out _Peyton_'s Fucking Name!!!".. She screamed, quickly turning her head hopping out of the car.

Lucas jumped out of the car speechless to what Brooke had just told him.

Brooke started to run up to the doors, hoping to escape for a while, but was quickly caught by an arm. She turned to find Lucas. She narrowed her eyes and haphazardly yanked her arm out of his grip. .."No Lucas, I should have known...Once a cheater always a cheater.".. She replied cruelly throwing one of his biggest mistakes in his face, as she turned to walk into the building.

Lucas stood there unsure of what to do. He felt like a fool. He had hurt her again. It wasn't intentional, but he had hurt her. He would have to give her time to cool off, but as soon as she was ready he would make it up to her, and explain himself...he could only pray she would take him back...

* * *

**Authors Note- Ok, kinda short I know, I'll update soon. Reviews are loved, so post 'em. Lol.**


	9. Authors Noteyes another one lol sry

****

A/N- Hey, guys. I'm soooo sorry its taking me so long to update. Its just been a rough time. School is terrible, but I promise I will have a new chapter up next week.

Thank you to all you guys who review. Especially to my loyal reviewers you guys are the best. Thank you all for being so patient with me. When June comes I'll update a lot!! I mean like insanely often I promise.

I'm probably going to update my new fic All-American Girl first, but that's just because I have what I want to happen in my head already, but like I said next week its all about Teardrops.

Thank you guys, and I'll talk to ya soon….-Taylor


	10. Conspiracy

****

****

Disclaimer- I own Nothing…Though I kinda wish I owned Brendon Urie, CMM, James Lafferty, uhm and Brendon Urie(my love). Lol J/k.

A/N- sorry it took so long, I've just been having a crazy month. I'll finally be eighteen in a few days!! I'm soooo excited, and I just found out I got accepted to my first college choice! So here is the newest chapter, please read and review!! Thank you guys…

****

Conspiracy

__

Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them

Brooke ran into the building with her heart, a lump in her throat.

She hurried to her locker and began fumbling with the lock. She was so nervous and upset, she just wanted this day to be over with.

Brooke still couldn't believe Lucas had done this to her…again. Rachel was right, unfortunately, the boy cannot be trusted.

_****_

Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know why we don't trust them

When she finally opened her locker she felt like it had smacked her right between the eyes. Hanging in the right corner was an old picture of her and Lucas.

_****_

Explain to me this conspiracy against me

She hadn't ever bothered to take it down. He had this goofy grin on his face and she had her tongue out. They looked so…happy.

Brooke quickly grabbed her things and slammed the locker shut. She ran to her first period, feeling sicker with every step.

**__**

And tell me how I've lost my power

She slipped into the classroom just in time. When she slid into her chair the bell rang.

After forty-five dreadful minutes of listening to Mrs. McKagen(bitch) drone on about how we all use math in our everyday lives, first period was finally over.

**__**

Where can I turn? Cause I need something more

* * *

This was officially the worst day ever…and it just started. On the upside her next class was a bird course. It was Art, the easiest elective at Tree Hill High, and probably anywhere. But on the downside Her class consisted of Haley James-Scott, Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Marvin McFadden, and last and most definitely least Lucas Scott. Rachel was the only one of the 'gang' that hadn't chosen Art as one of her three electives.

_Brooke walked out to the portables unsure of what was to come. She didn't know if she should be scared or nervous or sick or angry or maybe all of the above._

**_Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure_**

When she reached Portable A. She took a deep breath and walked in. She wasn't sure where she should sit. She finally decided on the Naley table.

She ran over and took the seat next to Haley. Her bottle blonde friend turned to her grinning.

"What?", Brooke asked, startled by her friends greeting.

"What? You're seriously What? Ing me. Brooke Penelope Davis how could you not tell me you and Luke were back together? That's amazing, I always knew it would happen though.", Haley rambled.

"Oh, really?", Brooke replied, Haley had no idea., "How?", she questioned.

"Well,", Haley began, "Someone wise", she said pointing at Brooke, "Once told me that 'People who are meant to be together ALWAYS find their way in the end. And I believe you and Lucas are those people.", She told her, her grin growing.

Brooke felt sick. She had to change the subject quick., "So where's your boy toy?", she asked, looking around the room feigning curiosity.

"He's with Luke, and apparently everyone else", Haley answered, pointing to the table Brooke's eyes had purposely avoided.

"Great", Brooke sarcastically mumbled under her breath.

"What?", Haley probed.

"Huh? Nothing", Brooke quickly saved. _No need explaining that one to her_, She thought.

Haley furrowed her brow and chuckled at Brooke, "Well, maybe we should go and join them.", She said grabbing her bag and pushing in her chair.

**__**

Tell me why I feel so alone

Brookes eyes widened. She couldn't even begin to fathom how big of a disaster that would be. "You go ahead, I'm cramping.", Brooke lied, "I'm just going rest my eyes.",

"Okay, uhm, if you feel better come over, 'Kay Hun?", Haley told her, mom mode setting in.

Brooke smiled, "Uhm, Kay." When Haley was gone Brooke laid her head down and watched Mrs. Callahan file her nails.

About ten minutes later Brooke was nearly asleep. She hadn't realized how tired she was. The stress from this whole situation must have worn her out.

**__**

Cause I need to know to whom do I owe

Just as her eyes began to close she was awoken by a male voice. "Hey, Brooke, Lucas wanted me to give this to you.", Brooke turned to see Nathan Scott smiling down at her with a folded piece of paper in his outstretched hand.

__

Fabulous,

Brooke cynically thought. She gave Nathan a polite smile and took the note., "Thanks, Nate."

He nodded and walked back over to the table where he had come from.

Brooke carefully unfolded the note taking her time. She wasn't sure she wanted to read it, but she knew she had to.

Once it was open she laid it out on the table in front of her and began to read.

**Pretty girl, I'd say I was sorry for upsetting you this morning, but truthfully I have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry you were upset this morning, but I did nothing wrong. Now, I know you would probably beg to differ, but if you'd care to let me explain I'm sure you would see things differently. If you will give me a chance meet me after school by the announcement board. If yes look over and nod once, if no crumble the paper and throw it away. Let me, know. I love you Prettygirl.**

Brooke looked up slowly. She was so confused. _What the hell did he mean he didn't do anything. He moaned his ex(sort-of) girlfriends name while I was kissing him. Last time I checked that was so wrong. I don't need this shit. Whatever., _She thought, wiping the tears that had formed at the rims of her eyes.

She knew what she had to do. She had made her decision when she read the first line.

Brooke crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the trash can, then she looked over at Lucas, and without making eye contact, nodded her head.

She couldn't believe she had just agreed to that. After everything that had happened she was going to listen to him, maybe even let him have a chance. She was crazy. And unfortunately she was crazy about him.

**__**

Explain to me this conspiracy against me

* * *

Brooke went through the rest of the day numb to the world. She couldn't tell you one thing one person had said to her since second period, and now it was the last period of the day. In a few minutes she was about to face her heaven or hell.

She watched the clock as the seconds ticked by. When it finally struck **3:30 **Brooke waited till everyone else had left to drag her butt out of her seat and sluggishly walk out to the announcement board. She was hoping to kill as much time as possible.

When Brooke got out the main doors she looked to her right and saw Lucas standing with his back up against the side of the board. She took a deep breath and walked up to talk to him face to face.

She was so nervous. _Why the hell am I acting like this I'm Brooke Penelope **Freakin' **Davis, I do NOT get nervous. Oh Jesus, what's happening to me? I'm arguing with myself and I'm scared of a…boy. This is not right. Oh, stop it. Damn it._, she argued.

**__**

And tell me how I've lost my power

When Brooke finally reached the board she looked down and cleared her throat, "Talk.", she demanded. She really just wanted to get this over with.

Lucas looked over a bit startled by her approach. _Crap_, he thought, "Okay, Brooke. I'm not sure what you heard this morning but-," he began, only to be cut off by the snippy brunette.

"Oh, well would you like me to refresh your memory?", Brooke snapped. She was so mad, how the hell was he not sure what she heard, its not exactly something you could just forget.

"Brooke, that's not what I meant, I mean what you heard isn't what it was.", he said, causing Brooke's confusion to skyrocket.

"What the hell does that mean?", she asked, annoyed.

"I wasn't having a…", he said stopping to lower his voice., "Wet dream about Peyton. It was a nightmare.", he explained

"Oh, sure.", Brooke snorted, rolling her eyes. _A nightmare in your pants_, she thought.

**__**

I thought that we'd make it

"Prettygirl, I swear to you, Please just-.", Lucas said softly touching her cheek.

Brooke looked up ridding herself of her tears, and then slapped his hand away., "Just what? Forgive you? Oh yeah, cause that worked out so well for me the last time. You know Lucas, I thought this time would be different. I thought that maybe I finally I won. That you wanted me and not Peyton for once, but I guess I was wrong. It'll always be Peyton, Lucas. You cant deny that. There's something between the two of you that I cant touch, and Luke, I'm done trying.", She confessed letting her pride fall with her tears. She was done being second best, she deserved better. And better was what she was going to get., "Now if you don't mind I have to go.", she said ushering him out of the way.

**__**

Because you said that we'd make it through

Lucas wasn't sure what to say to that. He had nothing he could say to that. He dropped his head and moved out of her way.

Brooke dryly chuckled, and walked to her car. She got in, backed out of the parking lot, and began to drive. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to get out of here.

She'd been hurt so many times in this place she'd developed a Conspiracy theory. She just needed to forget for a while. She just needed to leave.

**_

* * *

_**

And when all security fails

__

Brooke drove for hours crying harder and harder every mile. She couldn't believe this was happening, the day after they got together, its already over. She felt like no one could help her. Like nothing could fix this.

**__**

Will you be there to help me through?

She turned on her turning signal and shifted into the left lane. The tears in her eyes were blurring her vision so heavily she couldn't make out what color the light was, but frankly she didn't care.

**__**

Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power

Brooke wondered if she should wait and clear her eyes, but that would take time; and Brooke didn't want to waste time so she pushed her foot on the gas the last thing she saw was white…

**__**

I've lost my power

A/N-Hope you liked it. Please read and review…I love reviews. ;).


End file.
